Especial de San Valentín: Amores de hoy
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Para Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke este día de San Valentín puede ser en el que encuentren la felicidad. UA


**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Hana pertenece a Bella Scullw.**

**Desarrollado en un universo alternativo. Puede considerarse una continuación del Especial de San Valentín: Amores del ayer. De ahora en adelante actualizare mis fic con más frecuencia.**

**Especial de San Valentín: Amores de hoy**

**Capitulo único**

Era día de San Valentín y Hinata se encontraba anormalmente nerviosa, ese día ella iba a declarársele a cierto rubio hiperactivo, y aunque había recibido el visto bueno de su madre y su hermana no podía olvidar que ni su padre ni la madre del rubio les gustaba mucho esa idea.

Por consejo de su madre ella había preparado un platillo muy especial para la ocasión: ramen con chocolate.

Ella era excelente cocinera, pero aun así era la primera vez que preparaba ese platillo, ella estaba nerviosa no solo por esa razón, también se encontraba nerviosa por el hecho de que era consciente de que antes a él le gustaba su amiga Sakura, y aunque ambos afirmen que eso quedo en el pasado y actualmente solo eran buenos amigos no podía evitar pensar que quizá Naruto rechace su declaración por algún sentimiento que todavía tenga por su amiga.

Mientras Hinata se moría de los nervios en otro lugar se encontraba cierta pelirrosa que se encontraba un tanto melancólica, y era porque ella iba a ser la única de sus amigas que no pasaría el día de San Valentín con alguien, todas sus amigas tenían planes; Tenten con Neji, por más increíble y bizarro que suene, Ino con Sai, algo que le dolía, pues le parecía increíble que su mejor amiga-rival haya encontrado el amor antes que ella, Shikamaru con Temari, la única razón por la que Shikamaru salió viva de esa se debe a que su hermano menor sobreprotector también tenía novia, Gaara con una tal Matsuri. ¡Hasta la tímida de Hinata se le iba declarar a su idiota amigo Naruto! Y conociendo a Naruto probablemente aceptaría ser novio de ella, si alguien no había notado que a Naruto le gustaba Hinata probablemente era ella, lo curioso era que lo mismo le ocurría a Naruto.

Ella era un muchacha muy bonita, con sus 16 años su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado, tenía cabello rosa y ojos verdes, lo que para los que no la vieran rara la veían exótica, como es que ella era la única sin novio, fácil, había esperado que su amor platónico de toda la vida, Sasuke, finalmente se diera cuenta de lo que tenía ella para ofrecerle. Lamentablemente él seguía ignorándola. Se encontraba frustrada, iba a ir directo a su casa cuando de repente apareció alguien que no esperaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba caminando al lado de uno de sus mejores amigos, Shikamaru, el cual se encontraba un tanto preocupado respecto a su cita con Temari.

\- No deberías de preocuparte tanto, _dattebayo_. Kankurō es de mente muy abierta y Gaara estará ocupado con Matsuri- dijo un Naruto despreocupado con las manos detrás de la cabeza, vistiendo una camisa naranja y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro.

\- Como me gustaría ser tan despreocupado como tú- dijo Shikamaru caminando igual que Naruto, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, y vistiendo un atuendo de camisa y pantalón de mezclilla de color negro- si presiono mucho a Temari con el tiempo y la hora de llevarla a su domicilio ella se va a estresar, lo que causara que se enoje y se desquite conmigo. Por otro lado si me tardo demasiado en llevarla de vuelta a su casa y su pequeño hermano se entera me va a ir muy mal, esto es problemático- término de decir con voz calmada.

\- ¿Y por qué entonces la invitaste a una cita romántica en la noche si sabias que tenías el tiempo muy contado?- pregunto Naruto con una cara confusa.

\- Hubiera sido mas problemático no hacerlo- fue su simple respuesta dejando a su rubio amigo aún más confundido- lo entenderás si algún día tienes una novia como la mía.

\- No me gustan ese tipo de mujeres Shikamaru- dijo Naruto recibiendo una mirada burlona de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto este sintiéndose ofendido.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Sakura?, ella se parece mucho en actitud a Temari- dijo Shikamaru sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡De que hablas!, Sakura y yo solo somos buenos amigos, quien me gusta es…- en este momento Naruto se quedó callado y con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas agacho la cabeza.

Shikamaru solo rodo los ojos, tanto por el hecho de que olvidara que en un tiempo le gustaba tanto Sakura que decía abiertamente que él se convertiría en su novio algún día como del hecho que estaba plenamente consciente de quien le gustaba actualmente a su rubio amigo.

\- Nos vemos luego Naruto, tengo que preparar las cosas para esta noche, ahí me saludas a Hinata- dijo Shikamaru alejándose de su amigo que se ponía rojo de la vergüenza y del coraje.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura llego a casa sumamente confusa, y la verdad es que no era para menos, ella solo se dirigió a su habitación recordando todo lo que le había pasado en ese par de horas de la tarde.

Flashback

_Sakura se encontraba caminando en la calle y reflexionando acerca de el por qué no había tenido novio cuando se le apareció nada más y nada menos que el hermano de su amor platónico, Uchiha Itachi._

_\- Buenos días Sakura- dijo apareciendo a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, con voz tranquila y adoptando una pose tal que varias mujeres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes suspiraron mientras lo veían con miradas provocadoras y coquetas._

_\- I-Itachi-san- dijo Sakura nerviosa- ¿qué se le ofrece?- pregunto Sakura recuperando un poco la compostura._

_\- Sé que esto es inapropiado de mi parte pero me preguntaría si usted podría tener una cita conmigo- dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente sexi- ¿Qué me dice?- dijo Itachi mientras ponía una de sus mejores sonrisas. _

_Sakura abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida y sin saber que decir, noto los ojos de Itachi sobre ella esperando una respuesta, también noto las miradas de envidia y asesinas que le enviaban algunas mujeres a su alrededor._

_\- Cla-claro- respondió Sakura tímidamente y aun sin terminar de digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_\- Excelente, ya sé dónde vives así que pasare por tu casa a las 8 p.m., ¿es buena hora?- pregunto Itachi._

_Sakura solo parpadeo un par de veces sin articular ninguna palabra. _

_\- Lo tomare como un sí, nos vemos en la noche- dijo Itachi para dar media vuelta y desaparecer a una increíble velocidad, para cuando Sakura pudo pensar coherentemente y reaccionar Itachi había desaparecido de su vista. _

Fin del flashback

Sakura se encontraba reflexionando acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir, el hermano mayor de su amor platónico la había invitado a ella a una cita. Pensó un poco acerca de eso, para empezar ella tenía entendido que Itachi ya tenía novia, segundo, ella no podía salir con Itachi porque estaba enamorada de su hermano Sasuke, y aunque sonara estúpido así era, a pesar de todo ella seguía enamorada de Sasuke.

Tocaron la puerta, y cuando fue a abrir se encontró con alguien que definitivamente no esperaba, Konan, una de las compañeras de trabajo de su buena amiga Shizune.

\- Hola Sakura- saludo Konan sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

\- Hola Konan, ¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto amablemente la pelirosa.

Konan miro fijamente a Sakura antes de hablar.

\- Si, la verdad si, como sabrás a mi novio Yahiko le gusta mucho el pastel de chocolate, pero ni él sabe si le gusta más el de chocolate amargo o el de chocolate dulce de leche, así que le prepare dos pasteles con ambos sabores- dijo Konan mientras una pregunta apareció en la mente de Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué crees que yo se eso?- cuestiono Sakura un tanto nerviosa y confusa. Konan esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder:

\- Shizune es buena amiga mía, me cuenta algunas cosas de ti, de la misma manera que sé que te cuenta algunas cosas de mi.

Las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron ligeramente rojas, ella si sabía qué tipo de sabores de pastel le gustaban a Yahiko, pero no creía que Konan sabría que ella sabía eso, debía hablar con Shizune acerca de ser más discreta.

\- Como te iba diciendo, de esos dos pasteles mi novio solo escogió uno, sin pensar que los dos eran para él, y me pregunto para quien era el otro- siguió relatando Konan- esto no se si lo sepas, pero él últimamente se pone celoso por un… incidente que ocurrió hace poco, y aunque para mí no significo nada a él si lo afecto- termino Konan viendo y analizando las reacciones de la pelirosa que tenía enfrente.

\- En fin, lo que quería de ti era entregarte el otro pastel, el de chocolate amargo, puesto que sabía que no me creería que ese pastel era para él le invente que era el Honmei choco que me encargo una amiga que quería regalarle uno a un amigo suyo muy cercano, y cuando me pregunto el nombre de la amiga respondí el tuyo- termino de decir Konan mientras extendía un bulto sostenido cuidadosamente y envuelto en papel.

\- ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Sakura un poco confusa sosteniendo el pastel de tamaño mediano.

Konan le daba la espalda mientras le respondía:

\- Porque sé que eres la única chica que conozco que todavía no tiene novio y si le interesa tenerlo, sé que estas enamorada de Sasuke, igual que Yahiko lo sabe- Konan hizo una pausa no sabiendo si continuar o no- y tanto Yahiko como yo sabemos que cocinas horrible, lo decimos porque un día Shizune nos invitó algo que cocinaste, y ambos terminamos muy mal. Suerte con el pastel- dijo Konan antes de reanudar su marcha dejando atrás una Sakura roja de la vergüenza.

Definitivamente debía decirle a Shizune acerca de ser más discreta de su persona en sus pláticas con sus otras amigas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata sentía que el tiempo transcurría especialmente lento, que había comido piedras y que tenía grilletes en los tobillos y las muñecas. Aun así hacía un esfuerzo supremo para mantenerse concentrada para lo que iba a suceder en unos pocos minutos.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, su madre se había llevado a su padre muy "amablemente" de la casa a un paseo romántico, quitándole el miedo de que su padre intimidara o amenazara a Naruto, Hanabi la había dejado sola, excusándose que esa tarde saldría con Konohamaru y su pandilla. Eso significaba que ella y Naruto se quedarían completamente solos en su casa, eso hizo sentir a Hinata un poco más nerviosa, por el lado positivo no habría nadie que los interrumpiera o les causara momentos incomodos.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta el pulso de Hinata se aceleró violentamente, se revisó rápidamente en el espejo por última vez, a pesar de lo tradicionalista que era la familia Hyūga ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba dos dedos arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca sin mangas y con un par de botones solo en la parte superior de esta, y unos zapatos de tacón de 5 centímetros, hechos de cuero y de color rojo, iba ligeramente maquillada y llevaba una pulsera hecha de piedras sintéticas de colores, esa pulsera guardaba un significado especial para ella, fue el primer regalo de Naruto-kun que le fue entregado el Día de San Valentín cuando ella tenía doce años de edad.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró un Naruto que tenía puesto una camisa naranja, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros relucientes. También observo el enorme ramo de flores que sostenía enfrente de su cara, eran rosas, sus favoritas. Hinata hizo lo posible por no desmayarse.

\- H-Hola Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata reprendiéndose internamente por tartamudear.

\- Hola Hinata-chan, te ves hermosa- dijo Naruto con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, su saludo causo que la Hyūga bajara la cabeza para ocultar el hecho de que se había puesto completamente roja.

Ambos tenían ropas que se clasificarían más como ropas cómodas que ropas finas aptos para una cita romántica, pero al parecer eso no le importaba ni a Naruto ni a Hinata. Después de unos segundos de duda y de estar titubeando Hinata se hizo a un lado para que Naruto pasara en lo que ella iba a dejar las flores en un jarrón.

Hinata no tardo nada en volver y en observar la expresión fascinada en la cara del rubio en cuanto se dio cuenta de que platillo es el que estaba en la olla colocada arriba de la mesa.

\- ¡Eso es ramen con chocolate!- dijo Naruto completamente emocionado- no sabía que ese platillo existía, gracias Hinata-chan, ¡eres la mejor, _dattebayo_!

La repentina explosión de alegría de Naruto causo que Hinata se relajara y se sentara al otro extremo de la mesa, quedando frente al rubio.

La mesa donde estaban comiendo era una mesa redonda de 1.20 m de diámetro, con un mantel blanco encima, un florero en el centro, un par de platos hondos y servilletas acomodadas de manera elegante.

Hinata sirvió un bol de ramen a cada uno y ambos comenzaron a comer, mientras Hinata comía de manera elegante y educadamente, Naruto comía como si fuera la última olla de ramen del mundo, demasiado rápido pero increíblemente sin ensuciar ni el mantel ni su ropa, algo que por lo general siempre ocurría con él cuando comía ramen de esa manera.

En cuanto Naruto terminó su primer plato se sirvió otro, pero en vez de empezar a devorarlo inicio una plática con Hinata:

\- ¡De verdad es el mejor ramen del mundo Hinata-chan!- dijo Naruto limpiándose la boca con la servilleta de tela- es mejor incluso que el ramen especial que hace mi madre- termino de decir mientras agarraba otra vez los palillos- ¡nada más no se lo digas por que se enojaría conmigo!- termino comenzando a devorar su segunda ración de ramen y esperando la respuesta de Hinata.

Hinata solo sonrió por los halagos hechos a su persona y continúo con la plática:

\- Gracias Naruto-kun, me esforcé mucho para preparar la comida y que todo saliera bien.

\- ¡Te salió mejor que bien! ¡De hecho he decidido nombrar a este platillo mi platillo favorito!- Naruto se rasco la barbilla como si estuviera pensando- Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito Hinata-chan?

\- B-Bueno, no estoy del todo segura, esta entre el zensai y los rollos de canela- respondió Hinata haciendo un esfuerzo por no tartamudear.

\- Entonces ya sé que servirte como respuesta a nuestra cita en el Día Blanco- dijo Naruto en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que Hinata lo escuchara y casi atragantándose con el ramen.

\- P-Pero Naruto-kun, a-así no v-va la tradic-ción- respondió Hinata haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no desmayarse o perderse en un mundo rosa de ilusiones.

Naruto se sonrojo y se comenzó a rascar detrás de la cabeza por la vergüenza y el nerviosismo de haber sido descubierto.

\- Que te parece si esa es nuestra tradición, Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto intentando guardar la compostura y calmar sus nervios, si hasta había dejado de devorar ramen.

Naruto y Hinata siguieron platicando acerca de gustos, pasatiempos, planes y preocupaciones para el futuro, acerca de su familia, para ambos las dos horas y media que duró la cita se pasaron volando. Ya cerca del final la Hyūga retomo el tema de planes para el futuro:

\- ¿Te acuerdas que hace rato te hable acerca de que uno de mis planes a corto plazo era declarármele al chico que me gustaba?- pregunto la Hyūga luchando contra los nervios y las náuseas que estos le provocaban, y eso que durante la cita solo comió un bol de ramen.

Naruto por otro lado luchaba contra la ira que comenzaba a sentir por dentro, cuando durante su plática Hinata menciono ese tema él hizo un esfuerzo para no dejar ver que le incomodaba, a él le gustaba Hinata, no sabe exactamente desde cuándo, pero cuando se dio cuenta necesitaba de su presencia, de sus sonrisas, y al escucharla hablar acerca del sujeto que le gustaba Naruto podía distinguir como su voz se hacía más suave y sus ojos brillaban, reflejando la pureza de sus sentimientos, y eso lo hacía enojar, pues era él quien quería ser el causante de esos sentimientos. Naruto no tenía idea de lo que sucedería a continuación.

\- P-Pue-es b-bue-eno- dijo Hinata mientras por dentro decía: "_valor Hinata, valor_".

\- ¡Esa persona eres tú!- dijo Hinata mientras se encogía sobre sí misma, juntaba sus manos y cerraba los ojos, diciéndolo de manera seguida y en voz alta.

Naruto por otro lado se levantó bruscamente para decir algo, pero en cuanto escucho lo que dijo Hinata se quedó de pie, con la boca abierta y parpadeando constantemente, como si procesara lo que había dicho la morena. Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada ni se movió, quedando la habitación donde hace solo unos minutos la pareja se encontraba riendo y charlando en un silencio sepulcral e incómodo.

Hinata fue la primera en moverse, levantándose con la cabeza gacha y dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de que hiciera esto último escucho como Naruto decía:

\- Tú también me gustas

Hinata se detuvo en el acto, por un momento había pensado que lo que hizo fue una estupidez, que iba a ser rechazada, pero su corazón latió más rápidamente en cuanto escucho al rubio.

\- ¿Q-Que?- pregunto Hinata mirando a Naruto a los ojos y completamente esperanzada.

\- Tu también me gustas Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto con una cara y voz serias- me gustas desde hace ya un tiempo- termino de decir Naruto recuperando su personalidad alegre y la sonrisa en la cara.

Los ojos en el rostro de ambos se iluminaron mientras unas sinceras sonrisas aparecían en ambos rostros, una tímida y feliz, otra enorme y muy alegre.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, Hinata-chan?- pregunto Naruto de repente, rompiendo ligeramente el momento y haciendo que los nervios de Hinata volvieran. Además "_¿no se supone que debía de ser yo la que iba a preguntar eso?_" se cuestionó internamente, más le restó importancia.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron estáticos y en silencio, hasta que nuevamente la primera en actuar fue la Hyūga, haciendo un acto impulsivo que sería más propio de Naruto que de ella, se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso. Fue un beso torpe, ninguno de los dos había besado a alguien en su vida, pero tierno y cargado de sentimientos que ambos se profesaban mutuamente entre sí.

\- Tomare eso como un si- respondió Naruto con la respiración ligeramente agitada.

Hinata solo sonrió mientras Naruto le agarro de la mano y le hizo una propuesta:

\- ¿Qué te parece si concluimos esta cita con una vuelta en el parque?

Hinata asintió y ambos se retiraron de la casa con una sonrisa en la cara que reflejaba toda su felicidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa un tanto amargado, nunca le había gustado ese día, uno de esos días se dio cuenta que su primer amor platónico estaba enamorada de su hermano, era en esos días cuando sus fanáticas se ponían especialmente fastidiosas y hacían de todo para llamar su atención, desde gestos simples como entregar chocolates y confesiones escritas a mano en papel perfumado hasta eventos en los que incluso la policía había tenido que intervenir, a la fecha seguía un tanto traumado por lo que paso hace dos San Valentín, en la cual una de sus fanáticas había intentado drogarlo con esporo… esporo algo y hacer que ambos huyeran juntos, aunque bien eso también podría haber sido una astuta cazafortunas.

Pero esto sí que nunca se lo espero, si esto era una realidad ahora si podía decir que odiaba el día de San Valentín y tenía todas las razones para odiarlo. Itachi iba a tener una cita con Sakura. Si bien para él Sakura no era una persona tan importante en su vida como su familia, por alguna razón le incomodaba que ambos salieran, además, ¡no se supone que Itachi tenía novia, una tal Mika Uchiha! Una prima muy lejana, una prima quinta o sexta, no está muy seguro.

Sasuke se sienta en uno de sus lujosos sillones reclinables e intenta convencerse de que no le importa si Sakura e Itachi son pareja, de todos modos Sakura vendría siendo algo así como su mejor amiga, en el mejor de los casos.

Cierra los ojos y piensa en esa molestia rosa, la recordaba cuando era una niña pequeña y se le acerco cuando estaban de visita en el parque, fue la única niña en ese entonces que se impresiono por lo mucho que se esforzaba en hacer las cosas que su hermano hacia mucho mejor con menos esfuerzo, se podría decir que fue la primera persona en reconocerlo como una persona independiente, en vez de una sombra de su hermano, después de su madre y su propio hermano por supuesto.

Sasuke sonrió mientras seguía recordando, durante la niñez fue su mejor amiga y junto con Naruto vivieron muchas experiencias agradables y no tan agradables, pero fue en la adolescencia que esa amistad empezó a "decaer" para él, Sakura se convirtió, cumpliéndose uno de sus mayores temores y curiosamente en el día de San Valentín, en una fanática más de su persona, a pesar de todo la amistad se mantuvo, pero siempre estuvo consciente de que ella deseaba algo más que su amistad. Él se mantuvo firme e incluso llego a tratarla mal, pero ella siempre le ayudo en la medida de lo posible, y por lo que notaba nunca se rindió, entonces… ¿Por qué diablos acepto tener una cita con su hermano? Si hubiera sido con alguien más puede que lo llegara a comprender pero, ¿por qué su hermano la quería a ella?, debía haber alguna razón, de hecho siempre se llevaron bien, en varias ocasiones Sakura y su hermano unieron fuerzas para hacerlo sentir mejor en momentos especialmente difíciles para él, pero Itachi nunca mostro ese tipo de interés hacia la pelirosa.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y lo pateo, ¿Por qué no podía alejar a Sakura de su mente? Dispuesto a olvidar el asunto antes de que su mente le juegue malas pasadas se dirigió a la ducha.

En otra habitación Itachi escuchaba como su pequeño y tonto hermano azotaba las puertas, él solo sonrió, es increíble que para ser considerado un genio igual que él, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le importaba Sakura más de lo que afirmaba, el siempre preguntaba por su bienestar cuando se enteraba que algo malo pasaba cerca de donde vivía, algo que solo hacía con su familia, con ella y con Naruto. También recordaba como ahuyentaba a todos los posibles pretendientes de la pelirosa de una forma muy sutil, y aunque decía que solo era para protegerla, este veía que no le agradaba cuando un chico se acercaba demasiado a ella, y más aún, cuando ella lo dejaba acercarse, siempre la hacía elegir entre el pobre infeliz y él, y claro ella siempre elegía a su hermanito. Incluso a Naruto lo aparto, diciéndole a Hinata que si de verdad quería a Naruto que lo dejara de espiar a la distancia y que se acercara más a él o lo perdería, esto causo que Hinata y Naruto fueran más cercanos y se conocieran mejor, dudaba mucho que se lo hubiera dicho por su bien, ya que le divertía ver como Naruto y Hinata se gustaban mutuamente y no se daban cuenta, incluso hizo una apuesta con varios chicos, apuesta que perdió al interferir a favor de esa relación.

Itachi solo cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que había hecho, si conocía a su hermano como lo conocía no iba a permitir que hubiera una cita entre ellos, su orgullo e interés en la chica lo impediría, a su vez el seria detenido por su casi ex novia, que estaba seguro a estas alturas ya estaría enterada de su cita con Sakura, una de las pocas mujeres que ella realmente consideraría una amenaza, él estaba seguro que ella se tragaría parte de su orgullo para detenerlo e interrogarlo, eran apuestas arriesgadas, él esperaba que los sentimientos de su hermano hacia Sakura o de Mika hacia él fueran más fuerte que el orgullo de ambos, y si no era así, en el peor de los casos él se quedaba soltero o terminaba saliendo con Sakura, ninguna de las anteriores opciones eran malas. Pero si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes, que era eso lo que precisamente esperaba, él se reconciliaría con Mika y Sasuke finalmente admitiría sus sentimientos en vez de guardárselos para sí mismo como venía haciendo últimamente.

El hecho de que azotaran la puerta principal fue suficiente para saber que Sasuke había salido, y casi podía asegurar que se dirigía en dirección a la casa de cierta pelirosa, por otro lado él se sorprendió cuando de la nada y frente a él apareció Mika Uchiha.

\- Tenemos que hablar Itachi- dijo Mika con el ceño fruncido y voz más seria que de costumbre, pero aun así el Uchiha pudo observar en los ojos de su casi ex pareja la ansiedad y el miedo de perder algo importante.

Itachi solo sonrió ligeramente mientras observaba como todo salía de acuerdo al plan, si Konan había hecho su parte entonces podía asegurar que su hermanito mínimo se iba ausentar media hora, a veces su propia inteligencia y astucia lo asustaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke casi podía asegurar que esta era una treta de su hermano, estaba seguro que Sakura ni siquiera había comprado un Honmei choco decente para la ocasión, si eso era cierto entonces terminaría su amistad con Sakura y de verdad se propondría a hacer la ley de hielo a su hermano al menos por los próximos 10 años, nadie lo manipulaba y salía impune.

Eran como las siete de la tarde, Sasuke podía observar a más parejas que de costumbre, paseando, incluso vislumbro a Naruto y Hinata, no le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo.

Sakura se encontraba a punto de bañarse y prepararse para su primera cita el día de San Valentín, se encontraba vestida con un pantalón de tela color verde, unas sandalias y una camisa rosa de manga larga. De repente tocaron muy agresivamente la puerta, Sakura, extrañada fue a abrir, pero nunca se esperó encontrar lo que vio.

Sasuke se encontraba en la entrada, vestido con un traje negro y vistiendo zapatos del mismo color, sin embargo el traje andaba desaliñado, como si se lo hubiera puesto a la carrera, también se encontraba despeinado, si bien carecía de un aspecto formal a Sakura le pareció aún más apuesto.

\- ¿Es cierto que tienes una cita con mi hermano?- pregunto Sasuke de una manera agresiva, reflejando impaciencia y desesperación.

Sakura se alteró y parpadeo varias veces confundida, Sasuke volvió a hablar pero esta vez de forma autoritaria:

\- ¡Responde!

Sakura, aun sin entender el comportamiento tan hostil del pelinegro, solo atino a responder con voz débil:

\- Si

Sasuke se puso rojo de ira.

\- Mientes- dijo en voz baja y apretando los dientes.

\- No…la-a verdad tu hermano me invito, p-ero- decía Sakura nerviosa y confundida.

\- ¿Y tú aceptaste?- volvió a decir Sasuke con ira reflejada en su voz.

\- Si- respondió Sakura con voz firme, si bien seguía confundida le molestaba la actitud que estaba tomando Sasuke- ¡Y no entiendo por qué te enojas!

Sasuke solo apretó los dientes la verdad es que él no quería admitir que estaba enojado, tampoco quería saber el porqué, porque en el fondo él sabía la respuesta, pero primero muerto que admitirla en voz alta frente a la pelirosa.

\- ¿Le compraste un Honmei choco?- pregunto Sasuke esta vez más tranquilo.

\- No- Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia- una amiga hizo uno por mi- Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo.

Antes de que Sasuke dijera algo mas Sakura camino en dirección al refrigerador y lo abrió para sacar el enorme pastel de chocolate amargo.

\- Es un pastel mediano de chocolate amargo- dijo mientras Sasuke intentaba mantener su cara seria. El pastel de chocolate amargo era el favorito de él e Itachi, el chocolate amargo era el único dulce que aceptaban comer, todos los demás no los toleraban.

\- ¿Qué paso Sasuke? ¿Por qué te molesta que tenga una cita amistosa con tu hermano? ¿Paso algo malo?- preguntaba Sakura extrañada por el comportamiento de Sasuke, la única vez que lo veía a si de frustrado es cuando algo salía terriblemente mal en sus planes u ocurría algo que lo alteraba profundamente.

\- ¡No vas a salir a ninguna cita con él!- respondió Sasuke de manera rápida.

\- ¿Por qué?- cuestiono Sakura un tanto sorprendida por el comportamiento de Sasuke, si no lo conociera mejor diría que estaba celoso.

\- ¡Porque vas a salir conmigo!- respondió Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó en shock sin saber que responder.

\- Itachi tiene muchas pretendientes, si quiere pasar el día de San Valentin con alguien más él no tendrá problemas- dijo Sasuke.

\- Además estoy seguro que solo sale contigo para distraerse del rompimiento con su novia- dijo Sasuke mientras le estaba agradecido y al mismo tiempo juraba no dirigirle la palabra a su hermano hasta que llegara el apocalipsis o aclarara sus sentimientos.

\- ¿P-pero…- Sakura intentó preguntar, pero fue interrumpida una vez más por el pelinegro.

\- O es que me estas rechazando- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

Sakura no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, no comprendía el comportamiento de Sasuke, y bien podría haberse dormido y esto solo tratarse de un sueño, pero nunca rechazaría salir con él.

\- ¿Pero adonde?- pregunto Sakura con una mirada que reflejaba confusión, si lo pensaba bien este podría convertirse en el día de San Valentín más extraño de su vida.

\- Conozco un lugar en donde podríamos comernos los dos ese pastel- dijo Sasuke admitiendo internamente que no dejaría que ni su hermano ni nadie lo alejara de esa molestia rosa.

\- Pero aun no estoy arreglada y…- pero antes de terminar fue nuevamente interrumpida por Sasuke.

\- Solo agarra un par de platos, un par de cucharas, un cuchillo, un mantel y vámonos- dijo contemplando a cara que demostraba confusión y felicidad de la pelirosa- y será mejor que sea rápido, podía arrepentirme- en cuanto termino esa frase Sakura fue por todo lo mencionado por el pelinegro, un suéter y salió con lo mismo con que se encontraba vestida, caminando al lado de Sasuke, en su primera cita. "_Puede que no todos los días de San Valentín en mi vida fueran tan malos_", pensó Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, las estrellas se podían observar, casi no había nubes en el cielo ni contaminación ese día.

\- No es lindo- pregunto Hana a Hiashi, el cual solo pensaba "_¿Por qué a mí?_"

Que una de sus hijas y el hijo de la habanera sangrienta se enamoraran solo podía ser como una especie de castigo divino lanzado por un ser superior para hacerlo pagar por todos sus pecados, pero a pesar de ser empresario casi no le había hecho daño a nadie, al menos no un daño tan grave.

\- Espero que Hinata se allá divertido en su cita, se le veía tan emocionada- dijo Hana ignorando la ansiedad de su esposo.

\- Piénsalo Hiashi, tal vez se hagan pareja, ¡e incluso nos den un nieto!- Hiashi solo abría los ojos horrorizado- sería tan feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la casa de cierto rubio Minato y Kushina veían como llegaba su único hijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Parece que se divirtió mucho- dijo Minato a una pensativa Kushina- ¿Qué te pasa amor?

Kushina únicamente reflexionaba acerca de la decisión de su hijo, ella quería que su hijo tuviera una novia fuerte de carácter, una luchadora, alguien como ella, por eso cuando le informo que se había enamorado de Sakura ella se alegró, e incluso dijo que harían una excelente pareja en un futuro cercano, pero Sakura nunca correspondió los sentimientos de su hijo y este, eventualmente, se fijó en alguien más, en Hinata Hyūga.

Y no es que tuviera algo en contra de ella o sus padres (a excepción de Hiashi en algunas ocasiones), de hecho eran de sus mejores amigos, pero ella era una persona rara, demasiado tímida y nerviosa, aun así sentía que ese amor si podría ser correspondido y su hijo estaría en buenas manos en un futuro.

\- No te preocupes- dijo Minato a su esposa- ellos son de alguna manera igual que nosotros.

Kushina solo asintió y fue a la recamara de la casa, con su esposo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otro lado, en un restaurante muy fino, Mikoto y Fugaku se encontraban terminando su cena.

\- Algo te molesta Mikoto- pregunto Fugaku dándose cuenta que a lo largo de la cena su esposa se perdía en sus pensamientos.

\- No nada, es solo que hace mucho que no cenábamos los dos de esta manera, el trabajo y nuestros hijos nos absorbe mucho tiempo a ambos- comento su esposa con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Ya sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir- dijo Fugaku sabiendo que eso no era lo que preocupaba a su esposa- además nuestros hijos ya son grandes, ya no nos cuesta mucho tiempo ocuparnos de ellos.

\- Me preocupa que Itachi y Sasuke no resuelvan sus problemas- dijo Mikoto.

\- ¡No hay problema que los hombres Uchiha no puedan resolver!- dijo Fugaku con orgullo y prepotencia.

\- Eso siempre y cuando no allá sentimientos involucrados- dijo Mikoto mirando a su esposo.

\- Si eso fuera cierto nosotros no estaríamos casados- término de decir Fugaku tranquilizando a su esposa, la cual solo mostro una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

Fin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota del autor

Ya sé que paso un mes desde el 14 de Febrero, pero creo que mejor tarde que nunca.

Si les gustan las historias de este tipo les invito a leer mis fic AAA y Especial de San Valentín: Amores del ayer.


End file.
